


Renewed Hope

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma follows a lone child’s cries into the jungle one night. Drabble scene for applebombz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed Hope

Emma awoke with a start - jumping to her feet as she secured the sword on her back.

Looking around, she shouldn’t have been surprised anymore to see everyone else still asleep; ignorant of the cries heralding from deep within the forest. 

The only thing that truly surprised Emma this time was the sorrow seemed to be coming from only one child; not the overwhelming parade of cries she’d heard before of the hundreds of Lost children.

Just one was in pain. 

In that moment, she was certain it was Henry!

Running deep into a jungle without concern, Emma was intent in saving her son. Drawing the sword from her back, Emma leaped into a clearing - ready to strike! - but finding only a boy. 

Taller - older than her son. His hair darker and curlier than Henry. 

Seated on his knees; his head bent as he weeped on the ground. 

Emma was suspicious; approaching the boy with her sword still drawn - far too used to Peter Pan’s antics to think this wasn’t a trap; another game she was being setup to lose. 

But the moment the child raised his head, tear-soaked dark, brown eyes that Emma knew too well - 

Henry’s eyes.

Neal’s eyes. 

\- her breath hitched; cocking her head to the side as she studied the boy’s features more. Locating what she remembered; little things in his traits that had been passed on to their son…

He was still crying. Filled with despair - eyeing her as if ready for death; waiting for everything to finally end. Emma felt her heart clinch - remembering a young man filled with mirth; who delighted in making her laugh. But the truth was: that same man was restless most nights; having nightmares Emma would never call him out on. 

No child should look so hopeless - no child should be so. 

With a second of hesitation, Emma placed the sword behind her back; unable to hold a sword, even in defense, against this little boy. 

"Kid - why are you crying," Emma asked gently; holding her hands outward to show she wasn’t a threat. 

He looked down for a moment; biting his lip before looking her straight in the eyes.

"Because I’m alone," the boy lamented. "Always alone…" 

Kneeling in front of him, Emma exclaimed, “I’m sure that’s not true -“ 

"But it is," the boy argued. "I - I… my father abandoned me. My mother before him. I thought I had one, once. A happy family - and they loved me too! I gave up everything for them to be together and… now so much time has gone by - and I’ve not changed. And I don’t know if they’re safe! … I could have been their brother! Their son! And I just want to know they enjoyed happy lives! I don’t even care if they remember me or not -" 

"They remember you," Emma assured him. She knew this little boy would always be remembered. "You are cherished -" 

The boy shook his head; frustrated with himself. He rubbed the now dried tears from his cheeks, “Why can’t that be enough for me, then? To be remembered as I continue living lifetimes in this hell? I want - I just want -“ 

"What do you want?"

Once upon a time, in another time and world; a young man who had these eyes had wanted her. Just her. 

"I want a family," he declared. "I just - I just want a family!" 

Smiling sadly at the little boy in front of her, Emma cleared her throat, “What would you say if I told you I saw the future; your future?” 

"I’d say you were one of Pan’s tricks -" 

"And I could say the same about you," Emma bit back with a laugh. "Are you willing to take a chance, though?" 

"Alright - what is my future," the boy inquired. Sitting up straight; preparing for the worst. 

"You - you get a family. You will escape this island. You will meet a girl and fall in love," biting her lip, Emma bypassed the hurt; that they would be separated and alone for a decade afterwards. "… you will have a son and be there for him. Have epic sword fights in the park-"

"I’ll be a father?"

"You will be an amazing father - you son will love you so much…" 

And you will die so the girl and your son can be together. 

"You will be happy, Baelfire," Emma promised the little boy. Smiling when the boy beamed up at her; filled with a renewed hope. A mist seeped into the clearing; brushing against their knees as they regarded each other. 

"Are you a fairy," Baelfire asked curiously. 

"No," Emma admitted. "A witch - a good witch." 

The mist started to engulf the boy; fading into the darkness, Emma heard a faint, “Thank you,” before Peter’s laughter erupted in the clearing. 

"You fell for that, Savior," Peter Pan taunted. "Well, you ‘fell’ for our little Baelfire once upon a time so I guess I shouldn’t be too shocked to find you a gullible fool as well." 

Peter Pan towered over her as Emma remained on her knees, staring at the place Baelfire had been. 

"Poor Baelfire hated it here in Neverland. Could never get used to the freedom we Lost Boys enjoy - not like your son. Henry loves it here - already one of us -" 

"Shut up," Emma barked as she rose to her feet. She headed back towards camp, turning around in the last moment with a smirk on her face. 

"The fact you keep doing this - pulling me into these situations to throw me off proves I’m close to beating your game! If you were truly confidant: you’d be back at your camp boasting with the rest - not playing mini mind games!" 

Peter Pan stepped closer, breathing into Emma’s face, “Are you sure about that, Savior?”

"Oh yeah - I’ll beat you, Pan. I’ll get my son back!"


End file.
